Where You Are
by aphtrashbin
Summary: He was 13 when he met the alien Alfred, and he was 23 when he owned him as a state employee.


He was 13 when he first met him. And it was most certainly a him, not an _it, _though many people argued with him on this point…Alfred was as human as any of the people who had hurt him.

_It had been a starry night, and Arthur, having moved to the US shortly before the end of the war, was watching them and dreaming of his family, who would be coming to collect him and bring him back to London soon. _

_He saw something bright, brighter, brightest coming down from the stars, and land in the woods beyond the fence of his current home, and he eagerly went to go see if it was a meteorite or something he could collect. _

_However, it wasn't. _

_A man was lying on the ground, looking curiously up at Arthur, and seeming dazed. _

_Perhaps it was a pilot? That had made Arthur incredibly excited, going to see him and see what he was. However, if he was a pilot, how had he survived the crash?_

_Arthur looked over to the fire nearby, and decided it wouldn't matter how he survived the crash if they didn't get away from that, since it was going to blow pretty soon. _

_Arthur dragged the man from the pilot, which was quite a struggle, but the man soon understood what Arthur was doing, and shakily got to his feet. The two walked away slowly, before they got knocked over by the blast. "Ow." The man said, clearly out of it. _

"_Wow. I can't believe we made it out of there alive!" He said, excited, before the man passed out against him, and he took him to his home, sneaking him inside. _

_Though Arthur waited for him to wake up, he fell asleep at some time, and then, woke up the next morning with the man gone, but a paper flower that was definitely made by a master of folding on the bed. _

_Arthur would keep that flower for years, as a sign that it had happened, and hadn't been a dream. _

XXXXX

Now, time had passed. Arthur was 15 and back in London, the city finally getting on its feet again. That was when he met him again.

It wasn't at a crash site this time, but rather, in a diner.

Arthur was sitting in the diner, ditching school, when he saw a very familiar face appear in front of him. One that he had seen only in his dreams of late.

"Hello!" He chirped, and sat at Arthur's booth.

They looked to be the same age, when they had most certainly had had an age gap when Arthur had first met him.

This was beyond strange, but Arthur welcomed the strangeness of it all, and introduced himself to the strange pilot gladly.

XXXX

The two of them became friends over the years, Arthur excited to have someone as interesting as Alfred, though many people told him that he was in his dreams only, or that he was crazy. However, Alfred would do things that no human ever could, and it always amazed Arthur when he did them.

But, good things were not meant to last.

When Arthur was 20, they found him and Alfred, and threw Alfred to the floor, holding Arthur in place. "Has this thing ever done weird things to you?" They shouted at him.

"Y-Yes! But he's never hurt me! Please, don't hurt him!" Alfred struggled, yelling, and screaming, and trying to free himself.

"Tell him to stand down!" They ordered Arthur, who looked directly into Alfred's frightened eyes, and smiled weakly.

"It'll be okay, Alfred…let them do this…"

Alfred clearly looked conflicted, but stopped struggling and that was when they put the bags over their heads, and knocked out them both.

And that was the last time Arthur was able to care about Alfred…for Alfred didn't exist to him beyond that point.

XXXXX

It was years later, during his work in the government, that it was revealed to him that aliens existed.

In specific, the English government owned one. He was told he should see it, since it asked for him a lot.

Arthur was finally interested one day when they told him that the monster claimed to have known him.

He went to see it, in its little cage, and scoffed when he saw the thing, bald and ugly in its cage. He went around to see its face, only to find it looked very human. Its blue eyes caught Arthur's hope initially there, until Arthur gave the thing a flat state, and that hope faded away.

He gently held out a hand, and a flower bloomed in it, a white rose, and Arthur tossed it to the side, asking him why he wouldn't do the things they asked when it did such unnecessary acts.

The thing only started to cry, upset and alone.

Something in Arthur felt bad for it, but wasn't able to place on what it was. This thing wasn't human, after all…so why did it deserve pity…?

It didn't.

XXXXX

It was many years later that Arthur visited his home, and came upon a paper flower white, just like the one the monster had made for him, when it clicked.

He had to see it…him again. To test this theory.

However, when he went to see it, the thing was for all intents and purposes, brain dead. It refused to respond to anything or anyone.

They were just going to kill it and dissect its body, when Arthur suggested a different solution. The only time the creature had ever made something was when Arthur had been there.

He suggested they not kill it, but let the creature live with Arthur, and they accepted, eager to see the results.

And that was when Arthur ended up with an alien in his care.

Quickly, Arthur noticed that Alfred immediately hid from sight, but didn't leave the house. He was very uncomfortable around Arthur, but he wasn't dead. Frightened, and depressed would be much better words to describe the alien's demeanor. But, it wasn't dead.

Arthur didn't know why, but the way the alien looked at him was the saddest thing of all, but the alien would never again ask for him by name.

It would only be years later that he would understand.

XXXXX

A/N: Sad scifi for u nerds! Tomorrow a lot fo GAY fics are going up! !


End file.
